Network based applications are becoming more predominant in our daily lives with the rapid development and popularization of portable network capable devices. With the development of network based applications and portable network capable devices, the methods of electronic attacks are also changing. Recent electronic attacks often exploit more fire-and-forget type of packets. Such fire-and-forget type of packets involve no handshake between the sender and receiver, their source attribute can be spoofed, and the receiver has no way of verifying the legitimate sender before responding. Public facing servers can be utilized along with fire-and-forget type of packets in network attacks and make the network attack a lot more effective. When public network servers are utilized as weapons to attack victim electronic devices in such attacks, they may need to be reset, and/or may be unable to provide intended service, or communicate adequately to clients. The impact of the network attacks on the user experience may have implications for user satisfaction with the network application provider or the network service provider.